Between Me And You
by oppachan
Summary: Marik and Malik love each other.So,what happens when Marik runs away for alittle while? My first lemon. And I do except flames!


Lisa: I'M BACK! YES! I'M ALIVE!!

Marik: Oh Ra help us all!

Lisa: Hey! Who let you in?!

Marik: Malik did

Lisa: I'm not even going to ask how he got in

Malik: Good. I wasn't going to tell you anyway

Lisa: You know, you better be glad that you're both extremely hot

Malik&Marik: It's a gift and some people aren't all blessed with it

Marik: coughLisacough

Lisa: Shut up! Anyway, since my other two fics were deleted, I wanted to start completely over.

Malik: Why not just rewrite the two fics over again? Wouldn't that just easier?

Lisa: Why? Why? I'll tell you why…because I want to!

Malik&Marik: /sweatdrop/

Lisa: Whatever! I'll just get on with the ficcy

Marik: You do that

Lisa: /ignores him/ Anyway, this is my first yaoi fic, along with my first lemon. So I will except flames.

Marik: /wraps arms around Lisa/ I know you didn't just ignore me…

Lisa: Sorry Riky, I just did

Malik: Aren't you forgetting to tell them something, Lisa?

Lisa: Like what? OH! This is only a one-shot! And my first one too. So, without further ado, on with the ficcy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Lisa: WAIT!!!!!!!!

Marik: What now?

Lisa: I just wanted to dedicate this story to ANGEL OF ROSES

Malik: Why her?

Lisa: Because her story rocks! So read her story 'What Reason' It rocks!

Marik: Are you done?

Lisa: yes…you may continue

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Hikari to Yami/

Yami to Hikari

Marik stared at the door waiting for his dear hikari to come home. Today had been the last day of school at Domino High and Yugi and the stupid pharaoh were having a party. Everyone was invited but Marik didn't want to go for two reasons. Reason one was because of the pharaoh and the other reason was that he was in love with his own hikari. He had no idea how he had gone from trying to take over the world to trying to get his hikari to notice his love. "Were the hell is he?" Marik asked himself rubbing his temples. As if on cue Malik walked in with a smile on his face which turned into a frowned as soon as he saw his yami sitting on the couch. "Why are you still awake? It's 3:30 in the morning." Malik said concern in his voice. Marik stood up and walked over to his hikari, "Where have you been?" Marik hissed at him, Malik shrugged it off. "I told you I was going to be at Yugi's place for that party."Malik replied. "Maybe you should get some sleep now…you look like shit." Malik said, taking off his shoes and jacket. Marik glared. "I wait up for you all night and you're telling **_ME_** to go to bed?!" Marik screamed. "Well it's not like I told you to stay up and wait for me!" Malik countered. 'But oh gods I wish you did more than that…' Malik thought.

Marik glared at his little light. "I need to get outta here before I do something stupid…" Marik said and walked pass Malik. "Where are you going?" Malik asked, only to receive a glare from his yami. "Out" was Marik's only reply and walked out the door, with only a helmet and keys in hand.

Malik plopped on the couch. He knew this was going to happen. That's why he didn't want his spirit to be awake by the time he had got home. "I can't believe I screwed it up again with him." Malik said to himself. 'This happens everytime I come home extremely late' Malik thought. To be honest Malik loved his yami very much. With all his heart. Every night Malik dreamed of him and Marik being together, but no such thing happened. Malik looked around the living room. "It's so quite in here with out Marik." Malik said. Malik got up and went to his room quickly taking off his shirt and discarding it. "What in Ra's name is wrong with me?! I shouldn't have let him leave like that, who knows when he's comin' back." Malik said. 'Damn it's 3:56…I had better get to bed." Malik thought. He blinked and looked at the moon, "Man the moon's so damn bright! Who made the moon anyway?" Malik yelled, he got up to close the curtains and saw that Marik's motorcycle wasn't there any more. "That asshole!"Malik muttered. Malik plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes…falling into a peaceful…. wonderful…quite…. " Oh shit!"Malik yelled, almost falling out of bed. "I'll set the alarm clock to 5:45.If he isn't back by then…then I'll go look for him myself!" Malik said to himself. Then, again, he began to fall in a very disturbingly quite, but peaceful sleep….

Marik looked back at the house. He was having second thoughts on going back and apologizing to his hikari and maybe tell him how he feels. Nevertheless, the whole rejection thing went threw Marik's mind, which made him more aggravated than before. "I've gotta get outta here…maybe blow off some steam…." Marik said to himself. Marik looked at his watch, noting that it was 4:06 and no one would be one high way, "Good, I need time to think…" with that he speed off into the darkness. Only leaving the sound of a motor running. Marik considered talking to Bakura, but then he remembered that he might humping Ryou like a bunny. Marik smirked, "Bunny…that's an unfamiliar word." He said to himself again and once again speed off into the night…

After a few turns this way and that Marik finally ended up in the middle of the highway. He stopped the motor cycle and looked around, making sure that no one was around…there wasn't…he was free! Finally able to do what he wanted…well for the most part, all he wanted to do was think of a way he could convince Ra to forgive him. Then something popped back into his head when he saw the moon…Malik. "Damn moon! It's always there at night! Who even **_MADE_** the moon?!" Marik yelled. Boy, this guy was **_REALLY_** losin' his cool to the moon. Marik got back on the motorcycle in frustration and began to ride off. Just riding off in to night, not really knowing where he was going.

Marik realized he really had no idea where he was going, but as he kept going, something in his mind kept telling him to go back…to go see Malik…he needed him. The more he denied going back to see him, it began to get darker and darker. As if the night itself knew he was running from something.

He stopped his motorcycle, not knowing at all where he was. /Marik! Marik! Please help me! / Marik turned around at the sound of his hikari's voice, getting nervous by the second. 'Oh Ra! He needs me! But where the hell am I?' No matter how much Marik tried, he couldn't find his little hikari's voice. /Don't go please! Come back…/ Marik then realized his hikari was asleep. In a very deep one for that matter. Malik?He got no answer, Malik? Wake up.Marik, who's not the patient type,started to become tense. Why wasn't his hikari answering him? "Maybe he doesn't want me around. Maybe he's just toying with my head." Marik said to him self and that was his conclusion, that his hikari didn't want him anymore. He began to walk. Having no idea where he was going…. (Lisa: Maybe I should put where he's going next, no?)

"My hikari hates me…" Marik couldn't get over the fact that his hikari hated him. Although that wasn't true. The farther he walked, the darker it got. Marik, deep in his thoughts would have never saw the pole right in front of him. BAM! "Shit! Where the hell did this pole come from?!" Marik snarled. "Why? Why outta all people why did I have to end up like this???" Marik yelled, tears of confusion beginning to form in his eyes.

Who are you kinding, you love your life 

"But it's hard to ignore th-…HEY! Who are you? Where are you?"

Ah yes, this is your first encounter with me isn't it? 

"The word 'Duh' comes to mind." Marik replied angrily to…err…no one.

"_Well, if you must know, I'm your conscience."_

"What? I thought I banished you to the shadow realm." Marik snarled again, but this time he began to walk towards a bridge. Hoping that the lake would calm his nerves.

_Yes my spiky haired friend, you did banish me. You were 12 at the time… agh,that dreadful age._

"Well, get to the point…why are you here?" Marik asked calmly while looking at the lake. It did seem to calm him down alittle.

_I'm here to help you make the right decision…about Malik that is._

"I don't need to make a 'right decision' about Malik. I don't need to make anything of Malik!"

Admit it, you love him, you think he's sexy, you wanna fu- ( Lisa:If you seen Miss Congeniality before, then you'll understand why his singing.) 

"That's enough! Stop your singing! I don't feel that way for him!" Marik said swinging his fist in rage at nothing. Although Marik knew that he was lying to his conscience and…well himself.

So, you really think that you're not in love with your hikari? 

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I'm not in love with my hikari, dammit!"

Okay then, I guess that won't mind me playing with you for a moment 

"WHAT?! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Watch me! 

His conscience began to really miss around with Marik's head. Showing him various pose of Malik and many other things that almost made Marik go hard at the second. "Oh gods…. Malik."

Although I'm your conscience, I still am a threat 

Marik turned to see if anyone was around. Thank Ra that it was only 5:20. See, there are good things about blowing off some steam before the crack of dawn.

Now that I have your attention…Lets see what else I can do to torture you 

"Please don't…" Marik begged. Now he felt like a little weakling, begging for something in his mind to stop this wonderful torture.

_Now, picture Malik giving you a lap dance. His hips swaying back and forth, then he takes off his clothing, starting with his shirt, as he begins to rub his butt against your crotch. You moan as you see him rub his own nipples. You reach around his waist to pull him closer and then you begin to suck on his neck. He then turns around to straddle you as he begins to move his body in a rhythm along with yours. _

Marik was going insane! He couldn't take the pleasureful torture. "Malik…. oh gods Malik…." Marik moaned in a whisper as he began to rub himself through his pants.

_See? No one would just rub _themselves_ off here in the open…well, except you, my spiky haired friend_

"Will you shut up! Okay! Fine! I LOVE MALIK! I LOVE HIM!"

Then go back and see him you fool! Apparently, he loves you too! 

"And how exactly do you know so much?" Marik asked. Then another question popped into his head, "And how did you find your way back to my head?" Marik crossed his arms, trying to ignore his throbbing erection.

_One question at a time! The first question, I know so much because…well, because I'm your conscience. As for the second question…LOOK! IT'S MALIK!_

"Malik? Where? I don't see him…dammit!" Marik began to hit his head with his fist. "You piece of shit of conscience! Get back here!" He yelled.

Silence.

"Bullshit!" Marik yelled again. Then he remembered Malik, and his various poses, again. "Alright! Malik, here I come! Hold on baby!" Marik yelled, excuse me, screamed into the night as he ran to his motorcycle. "OH GODS!" Marik moaned as he sat alittle to roughly on his motorcycle. He then sped off back to his house, trying to forget his erection.

BEEP! BEEP! "Shut up! Mother…son of…idiot…" Malik mumble as he tried to hit the alarm. "Piece of shit!" Malik yelled as he sat up on his elbows and threw the alarm across the room. Then he realized that he needed that piece of shit. "Is Marik here?" He asked no one in particular as he shifted alittle bit and moaned as he realized that he was hard. Very hard, but it wasn't something knew to him. "Dammit Marik! You see what you do to me!" Malik said in a whisper as he got up and headed to the restroom. "Why? Why? Why outta all people Ra! Why me?" Malik yelled at himself, and Ra, in the mirror. Malik, once again, looked at himself in the mirror, and then he remembered his hard on. He began to rub up against the sink and pictured his Yami massaging his throbbing cock. Malik moaned as he felt the need to touch himself…really bad. Malik wobbled over to the toilet, then he pulled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing erection.

He let his head fall back as he touched his cock, "Oh gods…Marik…" Malik let the words escape his mouth. He began to pump slowly, very slowly. Each pump sent chills up his spine, which made him even more excited. "Oh…Marik…Yes…. Fuck me!" He was nearly shouting now, but he kept his moaning to minimum level. The faster he pump, he never seemed tobe satisfied. It would never be the same without Marik around. He began to pump faster and faster, until he felt his climax. / OH GODS MARIK! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!/ Malik yelled into the mind link as he finally climaxed into his hand. He licked off his bitter taste,then he wiped his hands and left the restroom.

Marik on the other hand, was pleased to hear his hikari shouting his name at the top of his lungs.

Oh gods did that give him a brilliant idea, a very pleasurable idea.

Malik plopped down on his bed, still out of breath. "See what you do to me Marik? This is getting ridiculous!" Malik yelled punching the bed. "Why did he leave? Even if I go looking for him…were would I start?" Malik asked himself as he got up to look out he window. / Where are you? Please tell me../ Malik began to think without noticing that he was using the mind link.

Well…you could start by turning aroundMarik smirked at his own comment. Malik's eyes widen at the sound of Marik's voice. " Marik?" Malik began, as he turned around to face him. "Yes Makky?" Marik answered as he began to walk toward Malik. " I have something to confess." Malik said, as he began to become aroused as Marik began to stare at him lazily. "Well, that makes two of us." Marik stated, as he was only centimeters away from Malik's delectable lips. " Now, what were you saying about a confession?" Marik said as he began to suck on Malik's earlobe. " Oh…g-gods. W-w-well y-you see Marik, I t-think t-t-that I l-love you…" Malik said relieved that his confession was over with. "Wow…that really is a confession. Well, you wanna hear mine?" Marik asked as his hand began to slide lower and lower…

" S-sure Marik…why not?" Malik gulped as he felt his erection taking him over with lust. " Well, it seems that I love you too," Marik said as he began to massage Malik's cock through his boxers. " And I didn't know you were such a screamer." Marik smirked and gave a low chuckle at Malik's lower whispery moan.

" Oh gods…Marik, faster please." Malik moaned as Marik began to massage him alittle faster. "Do you like that Makky?" Marik gave alittle grin at the cute pet name he gave his new lover. Marik then engulf Malik in a passionate kiss filled with lust. Their tongues battling each other for dominance. Marik made sure to get every crevice of Malik. Malik then began to feel alittle dizzy all of sudden, /Marik…baby…need air/ Malik said through the mind link. Oh…sorry about that MakkyMarik said as he ended their kiss. Marik then picked Malik up and carried him to the bed. "You know, you should cut back on the chili fries, Makky." Marik joked as he set Malik down on the bed and planted a kiss on his nose. "Will you shut up and fuck me?" Malik growled as he began to take off Marik's shirt. " Well, aren't we alittle impatient tonight?" Marik said as Malik began to suck one of Marik's nipples. "Oh gods…" Marik moaned as Malik swirled his tongue around the pert nub. Malik then let his hands travel lower as he came to Marik's pants, that's where his fun ended. " Now now, let me have some fun, dear hikari." Marik said as he slid down Malik's abdomen and to his boxers. He then pulled his boxers down with one quick movement, making Malik gasp at the sudden cold air hitting his new throbbing erection. Marik blew on Malik's cock, making it jump. " D-don't tease Marik." Malik moaned out. Marik smirked, "Then where's all the fun in love making Makky?" Marik asked with a sarcastic tone. All of a sudden, Malik gasps as he felt Marik's wet and warm cavern engulfed his raging cock.

"Oh…f-fuck Marik! S-s-so good! Don't stop!" Malik screamed as he reached to grab Marik's hair. Malik heard Marik wince at the grip Malik had on his hair. " Faster! Marik!" Malik was screaming for mercy. Well, pleasureful mercy. Marik began to slow down, when he finally stopped sucking on Malik completely.

Malik's head flew up. "What's wrong? Did I ask for to much?" Malik asked, only regretting then last part of his sentence. Marik only smirked, "Oh no Makky, it's not your fault…entirely." Marik said in a low husky voice. Malik smirked at his lovers comment. Malik then pounced on Marik, immediately sealing their lips in a lust filled kiss. Marik moaned into the kiss, bucking up at the same time.

"My turn for fun." Malik said as he began to rub Marik's thick, dripping cock. Marik moaned at the contact. "More…" Marik groaned out. Malik smirked and licked the clothed side of his cock. "Moan for me Marik." Malik whispered into his ear and began to kiss and suck on Marik's neck. " Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. M-Malik…need you..." Malik then began to undo Marik's pant, pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

Marik gasped as his throbbing erection was finally set free. (Lisa: LIKE FREE WILLY!!!! WEEEEE! /blinks/ Sorry.) "Oh my Marik! What big, and throbbing, cock you have." Malik smiled as he licked his lips and finally took Marik into his mouth. Marik started to buck up to get more of Malik's heat. "Oh yeah…Malik baby. Your so g-good at this, have you done this before?" Marik managed to moan out. Malik hummed a 'no' from Marik cock. Marik let his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Oh gods…don't stop." As Marik did before, Malik decided to give Marik a taste of his medicine. So Malik stopped, completely. This time Marik's head shot up, he cocked an eyebrow. Malik only smirked, " Payback." Malik stated as he once again licked his lips. "You little imp!" said in a husky voice as he pounced on Malik. "And now we're back to me." Marik said as he began to lick at Malik's earlobe.

Then outta nowhere it hit Malik. "STOP! Well…for a minute." Malik said. "Oh no, I'm not stopping until me and you cum." Marik growled. Malik's eye twitched, "Well, we're not doin any cuming if I don't get the lube." Malik hissed at Marik. Marik blinked. "Oh yeah…that. You have any?" Marik asked with a grin.

Malik quickly walked to his dresser, throwing all the Egyptian stuff on the ground. "Here we are!" Malik said in delight. "Will you hurry up? I'm getting impatient!" Marik growled at his lover. "I hope you like strawberry, Marik." Malik smirked. " I'll like it better on you." Marik said as Malik finally plopped down on the bed. Marik then devoured Malik lips, both of their naked bodies rubbing against each other in an rhythm. Marik then grabbed strawberry lube from Malik's hands, and poured a good amount into his hand. " Makky, you'll have to turn on stomach." Marik whispered into his ear, sending a shiver up Malik's spine.

Malik quickly flipped on his stomach. Marik then inserted one digit into Malik tight ass hole. Malik tensed at the sudden intrusion. "Relax Makky, just relax." Marik whispered to Malik. Malik finally relaxed, Marik then inserted his second finger he than began to make a scissoring motion. Malik winced when the second digit was added,but then he began to moan as Marik made the scissoring motion within him. "Oh shit Marik…s-so good. Oh gods…fuck me Marik! Fuck me!" Malik yelled, as he began to buck up into Marik's fingers. "In time my love, in time."

Marik said as he finally added the third digit in Malik. Malik's widen as Marik began to thrust the three finger in and out of him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Malik was screaming at the top of lungs. "Don't worry my love, I will." Marik said as he inserted his cock in to Malik's opening. Marik hissed and moaned at Malik tight entrance. "Oh shit! Oh gods Malik…your so fuckin tight." Marik moaned as he waited for Malik to get adjusted. Malik then began to rock both of their bodies in a steady rhythm. Marik then began to thrust into Malik, he began thrusting so hard into Malik that the bed began to squeak. "Fuck me harder Marik! Please! Fuck me!" Malik moaned.Shit Malik…your fuckin tight. Shit.Marik said through the mind link. Marik then reached between Malik and grabbed Malik's cock, as he began to pump it in time with each thrust he made. Malik let out a low gurgling moan, he needed release."Marik…fuckin….f-faster Ra dammit!" Malik moaned. He was really in need for release. Marik began to thrust faster,until he began to feel his climax. "Oh shit…Malik I'm cuming." Marik said as he began to pump faster at Malik's cock. " Oh fuck baby…so am I." Malik finally came into Marik's hand and Marik came into Malik. Marik then pulled out of Malik, letting both of their eye's shut.

The Next Morning

Malik eye's fluttered open, and widen as Marik's eye's were already staring at him. "Hey beautiful. How's was your night?" Marik asked sarcastically, as he planted a kiss on Malik's nose. "It was wonderful, How 'bout yours?" Malik smirked as he planted a kiss on Marik.

"It was alright….kinda sucked." Marik replied,with a grin,which he received a punch from Malik. "Moron." Malik said as began to suck on Marik's neck. Marik then cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. Malik stared at him, "Whats so funny?" Malik asked as Marik began to laugh harder. "What is it?" Malik, finally stopping his assault on Marik's neck. "It looks like I was right." Marik said as sat up on his elbows. "About what?" Malik asked suspiciously,seeing Marik's grin get wider. "I told you you're a screamer." Marik said as he began to laugh. Malik frowned,as he to sat up in his elbows. "Shut up." Malik said as he pushed Marik off the bed.

" I love you too." Marik said from the floor. Malik then chuckled as Marik got up from the floor and wrapped his arms Malik's waist. "I love you too Marik." Malik said as they shared a passionate kiss.

Lisa:YES! I'M FINISHED!

Malik: Yes good job, you should write another one

Marik: Indeed, Malik is correct, you should write another one

Lisa: /To reader/ Malik's just being nice because he got some and it's apparent that Marik's horny

Malik: Shut up!

Marik: You know what?

Marik&Malik: Your story sucked!

Lisa: /To reader/ They're just horny. And so you know, I am very aware that the ending was sappy. So your allowed to flame me for that and the lemon. Anything else….well I don't care.

Marik: That one bad thing about you…you don't seem to care about anything

Lisa: That's not entirely true…Uh, just review! See ya homies!


End file.
